Reminiscing
by LightningStruckBlackDog
Summary: 13th July maybe just a date in your calender, but to me, it's something more. Loliver oneshot.


**well, this idea suddenly came to me when i was sleeping. hope you like reading it as much as i liked writing it...**

Reminiscing:

Lilly Truscott :

Lucky number: 13

Lucky month: July

Lucky date: 13th

13th July. Just another date, just another day in a year. Nothing special…

For _you_ maybe, but for me, everything good happens on this day, year after year after year…

13th July, 1999

See that bubbly, blonde, 7 year old standing over there? Next to that burly, brunette? Yep, that's me and Oliver.

"Mommy, David pushed me into the pool.", I cried, pointing to my 11 year old brother.

He scoffed. "Yeah, like I have nothing better to do."

"Honey, go play with Oliver. I'll take care of your brother.", my mother sweetly said, giving my brother a very tired look.

I smiled and gave her a hug. Then sticking out my tongue at David, I ran back to where Oliver was standing.

"So is your mom going to yell at David?", Ollie Oken asked me.

"I don't know Ollie, but I hope so."

"Lil?"

"Yeah, Ollie?"

"Do you think we'll be best friends forever?"

"Yes. I do."

He suddenly brightened up. "I have an idea. Let's write it somewhere. Oliver Oscar Oken and Lillian Grace Truscott, BFF's forever."

We were 7 then. Neither of us could spell our first names properly, let alone the last two… so we ended up asking Oliver's then 15 year old sister, Holly, to help us.

We dragged her to our favorite tree, and asked her to carve our initials on the bark.

O.O+L.LBFF'S

We stood back and admired it. After Holly left us, Oliver took my hands in his, looked into my eyes, and said "Lilly, if I ask you to marry me someday, will you?"

"Of course Ollie."

_My first promise. _

13th July, 2002

We were at Busch Gardens, to celebrate David's amazing performance in some stupid thing.

I wasn't jealous, don't get me wrong, it was just really annoying having to listen to your mother go on and on about her 'Davey-poo's' incredible academic performance.

Yeah, anyway we were at Busch Gardens, and 10 year old us ( me and Mr.Doughnut ) were very bored.

We couldn't go on the rides we wanted to go on, and the ones we _could_ go on were crap.

So basically we had nothing to do.

All of a sudden I had a very good idea.

"Lil, I know that look. You either have a really good idea, or you _really_ have to go.", Oliver said, looking at me.

"You know, if I stand on your shoulders, we probably can get on Montu." **(A/N: the last time I went to Busch Gardens was like 5 years ago, and I vaguely remember this roller-coaster by the name of Montu. If I'm mistaken, then my bad, don't sue me.)**

If I think about it now, I'd probably say that was a lousy idea. But hey, I was 10 at that time, and besides, we got in.

Covering our body with a long coat, Oliver and I headed to the ticket stand.

The ticket collector gave us a very weird look, but let us in all the same.

After making sure all the seats were taken, and the handle- bar thingy was near enough to hold, I jumped off Oliver's shoulders.

Yes, we were too young to go on this thing, but hey we wanted to. And if the ticket collector wanted to stop us, he'd have to jump onto a moving coaster, which I highly doubted he would do, unless he didn't mind dying or something.

As the coaster slowly went up, Oliver leaned in closer and whispered "If you feel scared Lilly, hold on to me, and everything will be ok. But don't puke on me, cause things will get nasty then."

I laughed, and nodded. I knew that I wasn't going to take up his offer. I wasn't scared.

We reached the top. Hovering there for just a few seconds, the coaster suddenly went down, the speed of light. I was screaming of course, cause that's what you do, and Oliver immediately pulled me into a hug. I didn't pull away…

_My first hug with a boy that wasn't my Dad or my brother._

13th July, 2005

"Oh My God! There's a Simple Plan concert day after tomorrow, AND I GOT THREE TICKETS!!", a very excited, 13 year old, Oliver said running upto Miley and me, waving the priceless tickets in the air.

"Oh wow Oliver, how's you manage to get them? I heard they were selling fast.", Miley asked him.

"I know. Jason's a HUGE fan, and he pre-ordered them. But now he can't go cause Mom caught him drinking last night. So I got all three.", he excitedly told us.

"That's so cool, now you can totally gloat.", I squealed.

I've never really liked Oliver's older brother, Jason. I don't know why, but we've never really 'clicked' you know?

_**1 and a half weeks later after the concert,at Miley's house:**_

"OH MY GOD. The concert was AMAZING! I had so much fun, did you have so much fun, cause I know I did!!", an over-enthusiastic me screeched.

"I think she's high on Coke.", Oliver said rolling his eyes.

"You can't get high on Coke, Oliver.", Miley replied. "Can you?", she added after a pause.

"Course you can, exhibit A is right in front of you.", I said nodding towards Lilly, who was currently in the middle of a 'happy dance' marathon.

_My first concert._

13th July, 2008

"School's out baby!", 16 year old me said.

"We have the whole summer to forget everything we learnt this year.", Oliver added.

Miley sighed. "You two have fun, think of me ok?"

"Why where are you going?", I asked, concerned.

"Tennessee. Some stupid family reunion thing."

"Aww, we'll miss you Miles.", I told her, pulling her into a bear hug.

"Yeah, we'll miss you HM.", Oliver said, using her newly bestowed nickname. He hugged her too.

_**2 weeks later, at the beach:**_

"It's pretty quiet without Miles, huh?", Oliver said, breaking the heavy silence.

"Yeah."

I was concentrating on the waves. The ocean was probably in high tide. All of a sudden I saw Oliver kneel down in front of me.

"Lilly, this is a perfect time."

"For what?", I asked, an eyebrow raised.

"You'll know if you stop interrupting." He paused. Then going down on one knee again, he spread his arms and said " Lilly, will you please be my girlfriend?"

I was shocked. "Gosh Oken. Overdramatic much?", I said, smiling.

I then kissed him.

"I'm taking that as a yes."

_My first proper kiss, with my first proper boyfriend._

13th July, 2016

"Oh My God, Lilly, he's gonna propose!!", 24 year old Miley said, in a very high-pitched voice.

"What? Noo. Really?", I said, in a voice similar to hers.

"Yes really. I mean he told you to dress up, he's taking you to The Blue Lotus for dinner, and he told you that tonight was going to be a very special occasion."

"Oh, maybe your right Miles."

"Course I'm right. You wait and see."

_**3 hours later at the Blue Lotus:**_

"Waiter, can we have a bottle of champagne please?", Oliver asked.

"Yes of course, monsieur."

"Champagne? Since when did you start drinking champagne?", I asked him.

"Oh, since today.", he said, grinning.

The waiter came back, this time with a half-empty champagne bottle, and two filled glasses.

I took a sip, and spotted something shiny at the bottom. I picked it up.

"Oh My God.", was all I could say.

Oliver was now next to me, kneeling on one knee. "I love you Lilly, will you marry me?"

_My first, and last, marriage proposal._

13th July, 2018

"Congratulations, Mrs. Oken. You are the mother of a very healthy baby girl.", the nurse said, handing my baby to me.

"I'm so proud of you honey.", Oliver said, kissing my forehead.

"What should we name her?", I asked, tears threatening to fall.

"Adrienna. Adrienna Miley Oken."

_My first child._

13th July. It is just another day. In your books, not mine…

**_in case your wondering, each scenario in this story i supposed to seem incmplete. its uptto you what happens next. pls review._**

****

**_Cheers_**

**_me_**


End file.
